


I’ve made mistakes but I’m trying for you.

by Banoonacorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Sawyer, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Fix-It, New Recruit - Freeform, Reunions, Sanvers - Freeform, maggie has a past that she didn’t talk about and needs to address
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banoonacorn/pseuds/Banoonacorn
Summary: Maggie regrets not talking to Alex about her past, as a result she messed up the best thing going for her and landed herself in trouble.She contemplates her life choices and decides she must fix it and she was given the perfect opportunity to do just that...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey never posted a story on AO3 so hope it’s decent. If you wanna talk on tumblr or ask questions my username is thecatstealstherottweilersbed  
> I literally have nothing to do so just come talk.  
> Hope the story is good.

“Agent Danvers!” Alex turns around to see J’onn striding towards her.

“Yes sir?” She asks.

“I need you in the training room, we have a group of twenty new recruits that need to be whittled down to eight or less, they’ve already done the physical portion today and just need to carry out the weapons portion.”

Alex let’s out a heavy sigh, she really didn’t want to deal with the new potential agents. “Sir can’t you have one of the others do it? I wanted to finish doing some work down in my lab.”

J’onn raised his eyebrow and let out a small chuckle “you can’t spend all day down in the labs agent Danvers, you have to interact with others at some point, plus I am your superior.” 

Alex gives a reluctant nod and watches her boss walk away before turning on her heel towards the training room. She hates training agent when she had things to do.

 

—————————————————————

 

When Alex enters the room she doesn’t make eye contact with any of the recruits instead walking up to one of the shooting ranges housed in the room, she draws her weapon and fires all 15 rounds into the paper target hitting the white circle that marked center mass.

She lowers her gun and brings it to her side “by the end of today if you cannot land seven bullets in the white mark then you’ll be going home. At least twelve of you have to go home, if not more. Hell! I might just send you all home if you all end up shooting like stormtroopers!”

There are a few chuckles released from the group. Alex finally holsters her weapon and takes in a deep breath, putting a stern look on her face before turning around and slowly scanning her eyes over the group.

The breath gets knocked out of Alex’s lungs when her eyes land on a petite form with set shoulders and a small smirk playing on her lips.

Maggie...

Alex has to keep herself rooted to the spot, clenching and unclenching her fists in the hopes that it will stop her hands from shaking. She swallows around the lump that has formed in her throat and wills the stinging at the back of her eyes to go away, once she feels calm enough she addresses the trainees:  
“Grab a box from the rack behind you, this contains the components for your gun and a diagram for how to assemble the pieces if you are unsure of how to do it. Once done please come to me to show that you have completed the task and then proceed onto the range to fire your weapon.”

The recruits give nods and turn to the rack to proceed onwards with the task set.

Before Maggie can get to the rack Alex grabs her by the wrist and takes her over to the opposite side of the room. 

“Maggie? What are you doing here, I thought you moved to Metropolis?”

Maggie gave Alex a lopsided grin that didn’t quite reach her eyes, she looked so tired and worn down. 

“I did but there was a change in circumstances, J’onn offered me a job and I wasn’t in a position to turn him down so know I’m back in town and a new recruit.”

Alex shook her head trying to get rid of the tears gathering in her eyes and sucked in a shuddering breath.

“I can go get someone someone else to cover this session so we don’t have a conflict of interest.”

“No! no Alex, it’s fine. It’s actually good that your the one mentoring me.” Maggie rubs her hands up and down Alex’s arms “I- I actually only took the job because of you.”

“Maggie-“

“No Alex, please. I- There was something I didn’t tell you when we were together, I never dealt with it and in the end it broke me, it’s what messed up our relationship and so I just need to tell you and I need you to hear me out because if I’ve learnt anything from out two years apart it’s that you’re the only one for me and I should have told you!”

Maggie’s breathe was coming out fast and shallow, tears collecting in her eyes. Alex gathered her up in her arms.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Just breath with me... that’s it. How about you complete this session and then we can go out to Noonan’s and we can have a talk?” 

Maggie nods and wipes away the tears gathering in her eyes. She gives Alex a small smile and goes back to the rack and completes the task with flying colours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me on tumblr at thecatstealstherottweilersbed. Sorry it took so long and hope you enjoy.

Alex leads a vulnerable looking Maggie into Noonan’s, she orders them both black coffees while Maggie goes and takes a seat right at the back of the restaurant.

“Here you go Sawyer.” Alex places the coffee cup in front of Maggie.

“Thanks.”

They both sit there in silence sipping away at their coffee; Alex staring intently at Maggie, trying to figure out what she let get in the way of their relationship and why she didn’t tell her when they were together. 

Maggie heaves in a sigh before she meets Alex’s eyes “so how’ve you been?”

“Good so far. Kara’s off being the hero and I’ve had her back the whole time she’s been doing it, the jobs tough but I really can’t complain. How about you, how’ve you been?”

The smile that had been forming on Maggie’s face while Alex spoke fell, eyes falling back down to the coffee cup. “Crappy to be honest, completely and utterly crappy.”

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed In concern for her ex-fiancée “why? What happened?”

“I lost my job and ended up being arrested by my ex-colleagues” she flashed a water smile up at Alex be for ducking down and wiping the tears before they could fall.

“Oh Maggie.” Alex stood up from her side of the table and sat besides Maggie, wrapping her arms around her so that Maggie’s head was resting on her collarbone. Maggie let out a sob. “What did they arrest you for?” Alex was angry at the metropolis police department for arresting one of their own. She couldn’t think of a good reason for the to have taken Maggie into custody.

“Public intoxication, assault of a civilian whilst on duty and assault of an officer of the law.”

Alex was baffled “What?! Why did you assault an officer? That isn’t like you. Oh god! This isn’t my fault is it? This isn’t because We ended our engagement is it?!” She became more hysterical as she spoke.

“No! No Alex this isn’t your fault it’s mine and mine alone, I ruined our relationship. God! If I’d just told you! If I had just-“

“If you had just told me about what?” Alex asked in a low whisper, it hurt her to see the state of disarray Maggie was in.

Maggie burst, not being able to keep a handle on her feelings or emotions anymore. “If only I had just told you about my daughter! If only I had just told you about Jamie!”


End file.
